1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving two kinds of different electronic cards therein.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic cards are widely used in electronic products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones etc. The conventional electronic product defines a card connector so as to receive an electronic card therein. At present, the card connector is improved to often receive two or more kinds of different electronic cards. However, when each kind of electronic card is inserted into the card connector, a group of monitoring terminals is needed to monitor whether the corresponding electronic card is inserted in the card connector in place or not. As a result, the insertion of different kind of electronic card need be monitored by different group of monitoring terminals, and all groups of the monitoring terminals occupy a large space in the card connector. Furthermore, it takes a relatively high manufacture cost.